Instants brûlants
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] Parfois quand on joue avec le feu, on peut se brûler les doigts... pourvu que la douleur soie douce...


**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T + parce que c'est hot.**

**Couple : chuuuut**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Mici** **reviews : à tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou sur les dernières fics, c'est un kdo bonus, imprévu qui vient de me tomber dessus ! C'est pour vous ! C'est court et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Immeuble de Duo Maxwell, 12.12.205**

¤

- Hmm… hmmm

- Hmm…

¤

Des baisers dans le cou, langoureux, langoureux.

Des « encore » inaudibles du bout des lèvres, du bout de la langue au creux d'une épaule presque nue.

Un souffle court.

Un pouls qui s'affole.

¤

- Pas… pas ici… on peut nous voir…

- J'm'en fous Heero, j'm'en fous. Je m'en fous… viens…

¤

Des mains qui s'affolent au creux des reins, des doigts calleux qui griffonnent une peau chaude et moite, soulèvent tout doucement un débardeur vert, vieux, devenu moulant avec le années, avec les muscles.

¤

D'autres mains qui se perdent dans une chevelure délicieusement cannelée, redescendent sensuellement à la base de la nuque pour glisser sur la longue natte et venir la libérer.

Des lèvres se cherchent encore…

¤

- Ici on peut nous voir. Que les autres sachent… ah… pas un problème. Mais nous pouvons être surveillés.

- C'est… c'est la première fois que tu viens chez moi en trois ans…

¤

Les mains dans les cheveux de miel se détachent et les corps se séparent légèrement.

Les mains se posent sur la chemise de l'uniforme des Preventers porté par son vis-a-vis.

Un bouton.

Deux boutons.

L'un était en congé, l'autre non.

L'un portait l'uniforme, l'autre un jeans.

Un jeans terriblement serré à la minute.

¤

Des lèvres se posent à présent sur un cou libéré de toute entrave.

Un chuchotement.

¤

- On s'était mis d'accord pour être prudent. Pour ne pas le faire ici ou chez moi, mais…

- Hmm…

- Tu m'as manqué, Duo… et… personne ne m'a suivi, j'ai fait attention.

¤

Un cou qui se tend.

Des corps qui se frottent.

¤

- Je ne suis… parti qu'une semaine…

- Trop… et moi je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

¤

Un jeans qui fait mal.

Un uniforme qui se gorge.

Un souffle chaud sur une chemise entrouverte.

Une langue sur un mamelon…

¤

- Tu m'as manqué… très fort… mais… tu as raison, pas ici. Pas au rez-de-chaussée comme des crevards. Allons… prendre l'ascenseur…

¤

Un sourire en coin.

¤

- Si tu me retiens on ne risque pas de bouger, Duo.

¤

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Même si je ne tiens pas, ton corps… me colle… contre le mur, Heero. Si je n'étais pas… cambré…

¤

Un gémissement rauque.

¤

- Arrête ou je te prends ici.

¤

Un baiser.

Puis un plus long.

Plus profond.

Puis besoin d'air.

Puis…

¤

- Ok. Les ascenseurs sont par-là.

¤

Ils se détachent doucement après un dernier baiser et des regards brûlants.

L'un a sa chemise entrouverte, son regard indigo assombrit et ses longs cheveux lâchés un peu plus haut que les genoux, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les couper ce mois-ci.

L'autre a les cheveux plus courts, un débardeur épousant son corps et un jeans noir.

L'un portait des boots noires, l'autre des baskets noires. Il avait abandonné les baskets jaunes parce qu'il avait grandi des pieds. Et puis le jaune n'était plus à la mode.

Ils avaient grandi des pieds ensemble et s'étaient mis ensemble simplement, en AC 199. Ils avaient été attirés, l'avaient admis à demis mots et s'étaient rapprochés par accident.

¤

- Tu habites quel étage, déjà ?

¤

L'un était tombé sur l'autre par un pli de tapis de bureau mal collé.

Ils s'étaient regardés, allongés par terre.

Puis ils s'étaient embrassés et n'avaient pas cherché à comprendre. On s'embrasse donc on s'attire.

Ce n'était pas toujours compliqué.

Et cela faisait trois ans que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça pour un soldat et un voleur de se mettre ensemble.

Les hétéros ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir avoir des histoires simples. Enfin aussi simples… que des anciens pilotes de Gundam peuvent avoir.

¤

- Haut.

- Hn… l'ascenseur monte vite ?

¤

Ils se retiennent de se coller l'un à l'autre.

Un sourire sensuel de l'ancien Shinigami.

¤

- Hmm… pas aussi vite que toi mon homme… et pas aussi vite que moi…

- Attends voir, toi…

¤

Heero émet un petit rire avant de coller Duo aux parois de l'ascenseur, appuyant sur la touche d'appel à tâtons, volant le bonheur sur les lèvres mêmes de son amant.

Et des baisers goulus et tendres.

Et impatients.

Ils sont jeunes.

Jeunes et fougueux.

Et amoureux.

Même s'ils ne l'ont jamais dit.

¤

- Heero hmm… attends… hmm… il faut que je vois… hmm.. pas normal que l'ascenseur… pas là… trop de temps…

- T'as encore la notion du temps ? Hmph, j'ai perdu la main.

- Non tu me touches encore…

¤

Au bout d'un laps de temps vraiment trop longs, ils se séparent.

Duo ouvre les yeux et regarde le voyant de l'ascenseur… éteint.

¤

- Et merde… l'ascenseur impair est en panne.

¤

Heero sourit, massant doucement les épaules contractées.

¤

- Ce n'est rien, Duo, on n'a qu'à prendre l'ascenseur pair !

¤

Ils se dirigent vers l'ascenseur pair, en face.

Ils évitent de s'embrasser sinon ils n'ont pas fini.

Heero appuie sur le bouton alors que Duo lui fait des baisers dans le cou, lui mordille l'oreille en se frottant contre ses fesses.

Heero va pour fermer les yeux… mais ne voit aucun voyant lumineux clignoter.

¤

- Duo… l'ascenseur pair est en panne aussi.

- …

- Pas grave, on n'a qu'à y aller à pied !

- Heu…

¤

Duo pâlit.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Me dit qu'à trois heures du mat' y a pas de chambre d'hôtel de dispo à Sanks.

- Et moi j'habite au QG donc négatif… mais pourquoi ?

- J'habite au 35ème ?

- …

- C'était le seul appart de libre, le plus proche du boulot sans être trop proche si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

¤

Heero hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Duo. Nous sommes des anciens pilotes de Gundam. Nous sommes des Preventers. Les escaliers seront avalés en un rien de temps !

- Hee-chouchou… tu n'as jamais vu les escaliers… les étages sont doubles et… je rentre de mission et…

¤

Regard déterminé de Heero.

¤

- Ninmu Ryoukai. Par où sont les escaliers ?

- Là, sur ta droite. Mais pourquoi dis-tu « ninmu »…

¤

Regard encore plus déterminé.

Puis il porte Duo comme une mariée et ouvre la porte pour voir ce qui l'attendait.

Chance, l'interrupteur s'ouvrait automatiquement et restait ouvert grâce à un détecteur de mouvement.

Duo hausse un sourcil.

¤

- C'est gentil Heero mais… tu ferais mieux de me déposer… tu ne tiendras pas et je suis pas un poids plume…

- Dis-moi Duo, c'est qui qui a écarté les barres de fer ? Qui c'est qui a réduit une fracture tout seul ?

- … Bonne chance, Heero…

¤

Au premier étage Heero a l'impression d'en avoir gravi non pas un mais cinq.

Au cinquième étage Heero est en sueur et a la langue qui pend.

Mais il reste digne.

¤

- Heero, dépose-moi !

- HN ! Si je te dépose on va dormir ! Et si on dort je n'y aurais pas droit. Tu m'as manqué j'ai dit.

- …

¤

Au septième étage Heero a perdu dix kilos et a le visage creux, mais il bande toujours.

Au douzième étage Heero manque de s'asphyxier. Et il a un lumbago.

Mais il ne dépose pas Duo.

¤

- Heero mon cœur… tu as tenu c'est bien. Maintenant on monte tous les deux à notre rythme.

- Si on monte à ton rythme, Maxwell, j'aurais le temps de débander.

- Ça tombe bien parce que moi je ne bande plus…

¤

Heero redouble de vitesse. Le désespoir donnait des trésors d'énergie.

Vous me direz : c'est un ancien pilote de Gundam ?

Je vous répondrais : vous n'avez jamais vu les escaliers de Duo.

Si vous connaissez les douze travaux d'Astérix et que vous êtes allés chercher le laissez-passer A 38, là, vous saurez.

¤

- Heero, fais une petite pause. _Tu ne tiens plus._

- Non, sinon je meurs et toi aussi parce que je te lâche.

- …

¤

Au vingtième étage Heero est complètement déshydraté et est presque squelettique. Et en plus il s'est collé une sciatique.

Au vingt-cinquième il a une crampe à l'orteil. Mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Il tient le coup.

Enfin…

¤

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh omae o korosu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? Heero ?

- Crampe à l'orteil. Faut… que je te dépose… ou je vais te faire tomber et c'est trop haut pour que tu survives. J'ai échoué dans ma mission. Je suis désolé.

- Mah, pauvre Trésor… c'est déjà super de m'avoir amené au vingt-cinq. Allez plus que dix !

- …

¤

Grosse goutte de sueur.

Duo vient de se faire un torticolis.

¤

- Je… vais t'aider… je suis trop mort pour te porter mais on peut se soutenir l'un l'autre !

- Ryoukai, lover.

¤

Au trentième étage, Duo a un point de côté.

Et une épaule de déplacée.

¤

- Heero, je vais mourir.

- Pas avant d'y avoir eu droit ! Je n'ai pas fait 40 km pour te regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

¤

Au trente-deuxième Heero a une crampe au mollet.

Et Duo a une double déchirure musculaire à la cuisse.

¤

- Comme tu es romantique…

- Pas là, nan. Là ton appart m'énerve. On vivra ensemble et on s'en fout des risques, on se démerdera !

¤

Au trente-troisième Duo a perdu douze kilos et Heero est bleu.

¤

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais ! C'est ma dernière volonté, je peux l'avoir, hein ? Un appart qui ne soit pas au 35ème étage sans ascenseur ?

¤

Au trente-quatrième Duo se fait une double entorse à ses deux chevilles et les jambes de Heero sont sous pilote automatique car il est dans le coma.

¤

- Y EN A MARRE !

- Heero, tiens le coup ! On arrive, on arrive !

- Duo ? C'est vrai… on va pouvoir…

¤

Au trente-cinquième…

Ils arrivent enfin !

Enfin !

ENFIN !

Et…

¤

- J'ai plus de dos… j'ai plus rien…

- Urusei ! Dodo, Duo… et puis… arrêt maladie…

¤

Ils s'endorment, morts de fatigue, enlacés, sur les escaliers.

¤

Un dernier murmure contre une oreille… et… une marche :

¤

- Non Hee-chouchou… accident de travail… aie… aie… aie…

¤

Quelques heures plus tard, une mamie de soixante-dix-huit ans passe avec son amant, un jeune homme de soixante-dix ans.

¤

- Encore des petits jeunes qui ont voulu courir dans les escaliers Alfred.

- Oui mais rien ne sert de courir ! Regarde nous : on a mis plusieurs heures et on est en pleine forme ! Tu viens Emma chérie ? Je vais te faire voir le loup, moi !

¤

Et ils enjambent sans la moindre pitié, les deux corps faméliques allongés sur les escaliers.

Heero et Duo, complètement décalqués, ne ressentent même pas les présences.

Ils ouvrent la porte du trente-cinquième et entrent passer leur « nuit de folie ».

L'ampoule à détecteur de mouvement, dans le silence, s'éteint sur le couple qui ne manquera pas d'être dégoûté au réveil…

¤

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Non mais sans déconner, vu l'état du titre, vous avez dû deviner hein que ct un peu nawak lol !

A peluche !

Mithy ! ¤ big smile, kdo de noël à l'avance lol ¤


End file.
